Frankensteins Monster
[[Datei:Frankenstein_Boris_Karloff.jpg|thumb|240px|'Frankensteins Monster'Darstellung des Monsters durch Boris Karloff auf einem Promotionbild, ca. 1931. Makeup von Jack Pierce.]]Frankensteins Monster, öfters nur Frankenstein genannt, ist eine Hauptfigur aus dem erstmals 1818 erschienenen Roman Frankenstein oder Der moderne Prometheus von Mary Shelley (1797-1851) und eines der bekanntesten Monster der Filmgeschichte. Der Roman Frankenstein Produktionsgeschichte Mary Shelley, die noch den Mädchennamen Mary Godwin trug, verbrachte den Sommer des Jahres 1816 zusammen mit ihrem späteren Ehemann Percy Bysshe Shelley und ihrer Stiefschwester Claire Clairmont in der Villa Diodati am Genfersee in der Schweiz. Ihre Nachbarn waren der britische Dichter Lord George Gordon Byron und John Polidori. In den verregneten Tagen verbrachten die fünf Leute ihre Zeit damit, sich gegenseitig Gespenstergeschichten vorzulesen, bis Lord Byron auf die Idee kam, dass sich jeder eine eigene Schauergeschichte einfallen lassen sollten. Zunächst hatte Mary keine Idee, bis sie durch ein Gespräch zwischen Lord Byron und Percy über Charles Darwins angebliche Versuche, einen Leichnam wiederzubeleben, inspirieren ließ und noch in der gleichen Nacht aus einem Fiebertraum erwachte. Das war die Genesis des Romans Frankenstein oder der moderne Prometheus, der 1818 zuerst anonym veröffentlicht und zu einem Klassiker der Schauerliteratur wurde. Romanhandlung thumb|240px|Titelseite des Romans von 1818 (Erstausgabe)Das Monster (im Roman der Unhold genannt) wird vom jungen, ehrgeizigen Schweizer Wissenschaftsstudenten Viktor Frankenstein im Bestreben erschaffen, toten Stoffe neues Leben einzuhauchen. In seinem Bestreben, neues Leben zu erschaffen, verleiht Frankenstein seiner Schöpfung ein mehr monströses als menschliches Aussehen: :"Seine Glieder waren ebenmäßig, und seine Züge hätten schön sein sollen. Schön! Großer Gott! Seine gelbliche Haut bedeckte kaum das Geflecht aus Muskeln und Arterien darunter. Sein Haar war glänzend schwarz und lang, seine Zähne weiß wie Perlen, aber diese Pracht bildete einen um so erschreckenderen Kontrast zu seinen wässrigen Augen, die beinahe dieselbe Farbe wie die schmutzig grauen Höhlen hatten, in die sie eingesetzt waren, zu seiner welken Gesichtsfarbe und seinen schmalen schwarzen Lippen." (Frankenstein von Mary Shelley, Übersetzung: Alexander Pechmann) Viktor gelingt es, seiner Schöpfung Leben einzuhauchen, doch das Resultat erfüllt ihn mit purem Entsetzen, und er flieht aus dem Labor. Während sich Viktor von seinem Schock erholt, verlässt das Geschöpf das Labor und zog in die Lande auf der Suche nach menschlicher Gesellschaft. Das Monster ist zunächst weder gut noch böse, sondern eher so naiv wie ein Kind, das erst Erfahrungen in seiner Umwelt sammeln muss, um sein Ich zu entwickeln. Durch Viktors Tagebuch, das er mit sich trägt, erfährt es von den Umständen seiner Schöpfung. Heimlich hilft das Wesen mit seiner gewaltigen Körperkraft einer Bauernfamilie, doch der Versuch einer Kontaktaufnahme scheitert, weil die Familie vom monströsen Aussehen des Geschöpfes entsetzt ist. Aufgrund dieser bitteren Erfahrung schwört die Kreatur Rache an seinem Schöpfer und beginnt dessen Familie zu terrorisieren. Der Unhold kommt mit Viktor im Kontakt und erklärt ihm, dass nur die Ablehnung der Menschen ihn zum Bösen verleitet hätte, und nur wenn er eine Frau hätte, würde er seinen Frieden finden. Zunächst ist Viktor bereit, ein weibliches Geschöpf zu erschaffen, um sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber dem Unhold reinzuwaschen. Doch aus Angst, dass das weibliche Monster auch böse werden könnte und er auch noch zum Schöpfer einer Rasse von Monstern werden könnte, vernichtet er das weibliche Geschöpf noch vor der Vollendung und erweckt damit den Zorn des Unholds, der ihm heimlich verfolgt und beobachtet hat. Aus Rache tötet der Unhold Viktors Freund Henri und seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau Elizabeth und treibt Viktors Vater damit in den Herztod. Viktor Frankenstein beginnt die Kreatur quer durch die Lande zu verfolgen, bis hin zum Nordpol. Viktor wird vom Kapitän Robert Walton aufgefunden, welcher von ihm die Geschichte über das von ihm erschaffene Monster erfährt. Viktor Frankenstein verstirbt kurz darauf, doch der Unhold empfindet nur noch Trauer statt Befriedigung. Dem Kapitän entgegnet der Unhold nur noch, dass er sich im Eis zurückziehen und seinem Leben im Feuer eines selbst errichteten Scheiterhaufens ein Ende setzen möchte. Frankensteins Monster in der Populärkultur *thumb|180px|Illustration zur 1831 Ausgabe des RomansZeichnung von Theodor von Holst1910 wurde das Buch erstmals filmisch adaptiert, mit Charles Ogle in der Rolle des Monsters. *Frankensteins Einstieg in die Populärkultur ging erst durch die sehr freie Verfilmung von James Whale (1889-1957) im Jahr 1931, mit Boris Karloff (1887-1969) als Frankensteins Monster. Die Gestaltung des Monsters als hünenhafter Riese, mit eckigem Kopf und Schrauben an dem Hals wurde zu einem der bekanntesten Monster der Filmgeschichte. Der Erfolg des Films von James Whale zog zwei Fortsetzungen mit sich, nämlich Frankensteins Braut und Frankensteins Sohn, in der Boris Karloff wieder das Monster spielte. *Die Darstellung des Monsters durch Boris Karloff wurde immer wieder dargestellt oder gar parodiert, so wie in der US-Comedyserie The Munsters, wo Hermann Munster an Boris Karloffs Frankensteingestalt angelehnt ist. *1974 kam die parodistische Horrorkomödie Frankenstein Junior von Mel Brooks in die Kinos, wo die Frankenstein-Verfilmungen aus den 30er Jahren auf die Schippe genommen werden. *Kenneth Branagh verfilmte 1994 den Frankenstein-Stoff relativ getreu gegenüber der literarischen Vorlage, mit Robert DeNiro in der Rolle des Monsters und sich selbst in der Rolle des Viktor Frankenstein. Frankensteins Monster in TMNT Mirage Comics *thumb|240px|Baxter Stockman in "Insane in the Membrane" (2003 Serie)In der Kurzgeschichte "Ghouls Night Out" träumt Michelangelo, dass er auf diverse Horrormonster stößt, darunter Frankensteins Monster. Archie Comics *In den Archie Comics taucht das Monster Monsterex auf, das aus verschiedenen Monstern zusammengesetzt ist, unter anderem mit dem Kopf von Frankensteins Monster. 1987iger Cartoonserie *In der Folge "Rondo in New York" werden durch einen Plan von Shredder einige klassische Filmmonster - darunter Frankensteins Monster - zum zeitweiligem Leben erweckt. 2003 Cartoonserie *Die verwesende Gestalt von Baxter Stockman in der Episode "Insane in the Membrane" ist wahrscheinlich an Frankensteins Monster angelehnt. 2012 Animationsserie *thumb|240px|Frankensteins Monster in der 2012 SerieFrankensteins Monster erscheint als Geisterbahn-Figur in der Episode "The Pig and the Rhino". *Frankensteins Monster ("Frank") erscheint als eigentlicher Akteur in der Monster Mayhem-Storyline der fünften Staffel. Zuerst ein Gegner der Turtles dank des Einflusses von Savanti Romero und Graf Dracula, wird "Frank" dank Michelangelo zum Guten bekehrt, steht ihnen gegen die Horden der beiden Meistermonster bei und wird am Schluss von der Zeitmeisterin Renet in die Zukunft mitgenommen, wo er eine neue Heimat bekommt."The Curse of Savanti Romero", "The Frankenstein Experiment" und "Monsters Among Us!" 2018 Cartoonserie *In der 2018 Serie erscheint eine Figur namens Frankenfoot, welche von Raphael aus verschiedenen Einzelteilen von Origami Ninjas zusammengesetzt wurde."Sparring Partner" Spielzeug *1993 kam eine ''Turtles''-Actionfigur heraus, die Michelangelo als Frankensteins Monster darstellt, und eine Figur von April O'Neil als Frankensteins Braut. Diese Figuren waren Teil eines Hommage-Projekts an klassische Gruselfilme, mit dem Titel Universal Studios Monsters. Siehe auch *Viktor Frankenstein *Igor *Golem Archie Comics *Monsterex 2018 Serie *Frankenfoot Quellenverzeichnis *[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankenstein_(Roman) Wikipedia: Frankenstein (Roman)] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Triviales